


The Pride of the H.E.P.

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Non-Consent, Dominant ImpulseSV, F/M, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Submissive FalseSymmetry, The Mycelium Resistance (Hermitcraft RPF), Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: False falls into the Resistance Headquarters.Impulse is waiting for her.
Relationships: FalseSymmetry/ImpulseSV
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44





	The Pride of the H.E.P.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for consensual non-consent, misogynistic slurs.
> 
> Inspired 100% by AbschaumNo1.

False landed face-first on the meeting table of the Mycelium Resistance HQ with a grunt. She couldn't believe how lucky she was, managing to find it on her very first try. The space was surprisingly light and warm, especially for being multiple blocks below the surface. False shrugged out of her jacket and stashed it in her inventory, to help combat the heat. She would have to grab her camera and record it all for the H.E.P. First though she wanted to snoop around. The table seemed to be the centre of the structure, with corridors going in all four cardinal directions. She decided she'd explore the hallway she was facing first, out of pure practicality.

False barely made it off of the table before something pushed her down onto it again, bending her face-down over the edge of the surface

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?" False smiled incredulously. Of course, she should have been more on-guard. Instead of recon, this mission was now focused on getting the fuck out of there.

"Hello Impulse," she greeted the owner of the familiar voice, even though she couldn't see him. "If you'd just release me, I'll be on my way again." A dark chuckle was his response. "Impulse?" she asked again.

"You didn’t really think I'd just let a H.E.P. spy go without repercussions?" A hand came to rest upon her upper arm and Impulse entered her field of vision, squatting down so his face was at her eye level. "Tell me to stop right now, and I'll let you go, immediately," he whispered. False took a moment to let his words land.  _ Oh _ . She shook her head. 

"Just go easy on my joints," she replied, "I spent all morning training parkour for MCC." Impulse smiled, and nodded.

"It's only me here, and the door is locked so no-one else can enter without ringing the bell. Safeword?" he asked. 

"Red for stop, yellow for pause." 

"Can you hold this position?" False nodded. "Perfect." Impulse moved away again, and immediately False heard a smack, and heat exploding in her right buttock. Before she could say anything or object, Impulse smacked her arse again. Swallowing a moan, False squirmed against whatever was restraining her, keeping her torso pressed to the surface, but to no avail. She was, for all intents and purposes, completely stuck.

"Impulse," she tried, though it came out needier than she wanted it to. 

"You really thought," he stated as a reply, "that you could just come in here and infiltrate our base, huh? And then just leave?" He scoffed. "No, no, no, little False. We don't set H.E.P. spies free without some punishment." He spanked her again. "Even if they're as good-looking as you are. It's about the principle after all."

"You can't keep me here indefinitely," False protested. Impulse laughed.

"I can't; that's true. But Mumbo just asked whether he could get a sunset, so I have  _ all  _ night to play with my new toy." False felt him lift her crown off of her head. "Though I don't mind a pillow princess, you belong to me tonight. Now then, let's see what we've got here." Impulse's hand forced itself between False's hips and the table, unbuttoning her shorts and shoving them down her thighs. She was trying desperately to recall what underwear she had slipped on that morning. 

"Oh God…" False murmured as realisation struck. Impulse's amused huff was the only warning she got before he grabbed her bare buttocks, kneading the flesh roughly.

"Isn't this convenient, you dirty little girl." He worked one finger underneath her G-string and let it snap against her hip. It was the only type of underwear that didn't show beneath her training shorts.

"It's for training," she offered as an explanation. Groaning, False pushed herself flat against the table, trying to get away from Impulse's strong grasp on her rear.

"And you really expect me to believe that?" Impulse asked. He struck her with both hands, and False squealed. "You've been waiting for someone to fuck that wet hole of yours." He grunted quietly. False felt the damp scrap of fabric give way. Impulse snatched it from between her thighs. "Dirty little girls don't deserve modesty. Now strip completely, before I tear the rest of your clothing off as well." The restraints were loosened just enough for her to move her torso.

"Okay." A shudder crept through False's body as she complied, though hesitantly. What would the H.E.P. think if they saw her like this? Would they still want her on the team? Would they think she was weak, a failure? A traitor? Impulse shoved her head down onto the table. 

"Stop. Thinking." False wanted to apologise, beg for mercy. Impulse didn't care. He unceremoniously pushed something inside of her weeping centre. False yelped. It wasn't long, but it was  _ wide _ . 

"Wha--" she tried to ask, but Impulse ignored her. He twisted the intrusion and pulled it completely out of her before roughly pushing it back in. False heard some rustling, and then she was dragged to the edge of the table and the leaking head of Impulse's cock was pressing against her face.

"Suck, and don't you dare use your teeth or I'll press the emergency button and summon the entire Resistance. Then they can all use you until we're sated. She couldn't suppress a quiet sob as she parted her lips, letting him force himself into her mouth. 

"Look at you," Impulse commented sarcastically, fucking her throat. "Little Falsie, naked in the middle of the Resistance HQ, with my dick down her throat and a  _ mushroom  _ in her pussy, little whore." False moaned around his cock, tears spilling onto her cheeks. "Maybe I should film you; send it to the H.E.P." She tried to tell Impulse 'no', but everything was muffled by his thrusting into her mouth. Impulse pressed his thumb onto her clit. False didn't want to come; she wanted to resist him. She wanted to be a good H.E.P. spy soldier. She wanted to make the H.E.P. proud.

Impulse pulled out of her throat all of a sudden, groaning as his release spilled onto her face. He smirked, increasing the tortuous speed at which he was pounding her pussy.

"I'm not going to stop until you come for me," he told her. "Until this dirty little H.E.P. girl squirts all over the table. Then you won't be able to deny it; everyone will know that little Falsie let herself be fucked by the Resistance." 

False came on a shout, pulsing around the mushroom stem. Impulse didn't give in, though. He kept his pace up.

"No, no, stop," False protested. It  _ hurt _ . "I can't!"

"Once your dirty juices are all over this table, I'll stop," Impulse replied. He needed more from her? She could do that, right? "I want to see you come again." False's inner muscles fluttered in protest as another gush of warmth and fluid left her, coating her thighs. "More. Come on, be a good little slut." False cried out, her hands reaching for something, anything, to hold on to. Instead, Impulse used his free hand to grasp her wrists and hold them behind her back. Her core was so sensitive she was crying as she came once more, and Impulse's rhythm finally slowed as he helped her calm down. 

"Impulse…" False managed to croak, and he was at her side immediately. 

"I'm going to release you now," he told her, and she nodded. The moment the restraints gave way, she would have fallen off of the table onto the floor if it hadn't been for Impulse's arms catching her. "Is it okay if I take you to my base, run you a bath, make us some dinner there? It's closer than yours, and I can take you there unseen." he asked, placing a kiss on her forehead. False nodded again. "You were amazing, thank you for trusting me." He nuzzled her hair and carried her towards a bubble elevator, taking them both out of the -- fake, he would tell her while they cuddled on his couch that night -- underground HQ.

When Scar asked her for a progress update at the next H.E.P. meeting, False blushed and shook her head.

Xisuma gave her a knowing look, his own blush hidden by his visor as he mentioned he had stumbled upon a fake HQ himself.


End file.
